


And Now, a Word From Shirtless Shin-san

by psiten



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Dreams, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Partial Nudity, Personal Growth, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: First of several short pieces I'm importing from theSports Anime Shipping Olympics.Sena had never been inside a cathedral before, but he was pretty sure that was where he was. Stained glass, gothic stone work, towering ceilings, rows and rows of long, uncomfortable-looking benches looking up at an altar. Only, instead of anything he had heard might belong on a Christian altar, he saw astro-turf carpeted stairs and a pair of goalposts stretching infinitely towards the ceiling.Original prompt: Remember when Sena had dreams about Shin (shirtless) giving him advice?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stariceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/gifts).



     Sena had never been inside a cathedral before, but he was pretty sure that was where he was. Stained glass, gothic stone work, towering ceilings, rows and rows of long, uncomfortable-looking benches looking up at an altar. Only, instead of anything he had heard might belong on a Christian altar, he saw astro-turf carpeted stairs and a pair of goalposts stretching infinitely towards the ceiling.

     Too infinitely. They never seemed to end, in a way that could only be explained by this being a dream. That made a lot more sense than him suddenly being in a football church without remembering how he got there. Although he still didn't understand what was going on.

     "You should tell her, Eyeshield."

     "Eh?!" His voice echoed as he whipped around, but not as much as Shin-san's had -- because Shin-san had appeared behind him. Without a shirt. He'd never seen Shin-san without a shirt, but he'd seen the other Devil Bats changing often enough that his subconscious was able to supply a very vivid image of what Shin-san probably looked like under the uniform and padding he wore on the football field.

     Surprising no one, he was hot, in a muscular but not too bulging way. Sena's imagination also seemed to have coated Shin-san in baby oil, which could have been the most confusing part of all. But there he was, being shiny, while the words, "You should tell her, Eyeshield," continued to echo around the stonework in the cathedral.

     "Shin-san, w-what are you talking about?"

     His rival didn't say anything else. He stared, with his eyes burning into Sena's soul, until he reached the goalposts. Then, of course, since it was Shin-san, he flipped in the air and hung himself from the crossbar by the knees so he could do reverse crunches. Sena stared at his oddly glistening torso arching back over and over. This was possibly the most confusing dream of his life.

~//~

     The presence of Shirtless Shin-san in his dreams had grown somewhat comforting over the past few weeks. He had to catch his tongue at least twice a day to keep from saying something to Monta about the things he and Shirtless Shin-san talked about, because how on Earth was he going to explain that he was just talking about his dreams instead of real, live, fully clothed Shin-san? But he remembered these dreams so clearly, it really was like having the real Shin-san around to talk to. Today, his football rival was sitting behind a drumset in a recording studio, slamming out some red hot beats while his glimmering torso caught all the studio lights.

     "--although I really do appreciate all the things Hiruma-san does. He's ruthless, and cruel, and all that, it's true. But he loves the team. He loves football, and he made all of us love football."

     Shirtless Shin-san nodded, and grunted, continuing to drum. It was syncopated, but still reminded Sena of the rhythm of feet on the field.

     "So I guess, with all the things I've accomplished that I'm proud of... I still don't know why I ... feel sad. You know?"

     The rhythm of the drums stopped. Across the studio, Shirtless Shin-san sat unmoving, his drumsticks resting on the divot between muscles where his neck met his shoulder. "You should tell her, Eyeshield."

     "Just... out of curiosity, do you even know who Mamori-neesan is?" At this point, she was the only person who might remotely care who didn't know his secret identity -- besides the football league, who he really thought should have wanted his real name.

     "Of course not. When would I have met her?" Shirtless Shin-san answered as he began drumming again.

     "O-okay. Just checking."

~//~

     Practice was over for the day. Sena officially had nothing to distract him from wondering what Mamori-neesan was going to say the next time she talked to him, now that she finally knew that "Kobayakawa Sena" and "Eyeshield 21" were the same person. And while he was worried, no question, he had to admit... it felt like a load of bricks had come off his shoulder, and he could finally breathe again.

     And he kind of wanted to call Shin-san, to say thank you. The real Shin-san. It didn't make any sense, since his dreams were part of his own head, but if he knew Shin-san's phone number, he would be calling right this minute.

     Come to think of it, he didn't even know if Shin-san had a cell phone. You couldn't really assume with Shin-san. So when nerves got the better of him, Sena dialed information and asked them to connect him to Oujou's front desk.

     "Ah, hello. I was wondering if you could transfer me to the residence hall for Shin Seijuuro-san? It's..." He considered for a moment, before he remembered that Shin-san didn't know his real name any more than Mamori-neesan had known he was the Devil Bats' running back, even if they could recognize each other on the street. "Could you tell him it's Eyeshield 21?"

     "One moment, please. I'll connect you."

     "Okay."

     Sena nearly hung up three times in the next five minutes of silence. But when the other end picked up, he could hear the regular breathing of Shin-san doing bicep curls while he held the phone to his ear. The grunt Shin-san made was probably how he said hello.

     "Shin-san, hello. I wanted to say... thank you?"

     "I've appreciated your play this season as well."

     "Um. Yes. That's... that's definitely what I was calling about. Thank you."

     "I'll see you at the game, Eyeshield."

     "O-of course." Before he hung up, one last question ran away with his tongue. "And if you don't mind me asking... do you wax your chest?"

     "It cuts down on drag," Shin-san answered.

     "Oh. I see. That's. That's great, then."

     "Let me know if you want the number of my wax technician."

     "Of course! I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again!"

     Thus ended the most awkward phone conversation he'd ever had. He was still pretty sure they wore shirts for playing football.

     Right?


End file.
